SUPEH FLUFFEH ANIMOLE (Funny Bio of the week)
Supeh Fluffeh Animole really lives up to her name. Shes a big bitch and she knows it. She probably ate her little potatoes just to show em whos boss. Everyone sees her rollin and they hatin. Even if she is omega she still bitches about which is amazing. Shes like a grinch except that she doesnt steal christmas, she steals potatoes and pups and happyness. Lovely grinch <3 Yung Uns Supeh Fluffeh Animole(YF018) or Bitch for short, was born into the Yung uns peck on May 3 (three days before my birthday), 2011. Yuzzarian, the alpha florp, and the very dissapointd mother Shattur, unfortunately gave birth to an ass like bitch. Though her mother was grateful bitch was born with two other potatoes, two brothers named Baker the pizza maker(YM015) and Miles from donut shop (YM016) and one sister called Duck's beak from the science lab (YM017). At the same time they were born, their half sister Mozart terrorized the pack by composing more screaming upon her piano of tortured banshees. After Shattur had an ear bleed Shattur decided to kick Mozart's ass out of the pack, she couldnt tolerate anymore death compositions from Mozurt. Sadly, a week later, her mother Shatter died, probably from the recent ear bleed that she received from Mozurts symphony no 9 composed by several farts and burps, so Mozart tooted her way back into the pack, only to be sat on by sno. One of the following days, their uncle Hampork was a smartass started a random den move because he spotted rotten cheese near the den (yes thats a threat to the whole pack). Luckily the other pack members came just in time to stop him, they had to explain to him that rotten cheese can always be dealt with verbally and not physically, they told him to go speak to rotten cheese instead of beating the crap out of it, which was vulgar behaviour. A week latert he hampork still wasnt convinced so he tooted bitch and her gang of thugs to a new club. one of the thugs nearly choked on air on the way, but at least no more rotten cheese. The Young Ones chased off the Scootles from their new club, the scootles werent welcome guests in the strip club, only special yung members could attend. Soon elsa cursed the sky and winter came again and the thirsty boys started plopping up, many females including the dominant female Frost had some dessert with them and did. things. Houdini the arabian bomber and Home Store Gunner were in their strip club and were willing to pay for the females. Houdini tried to mate with bitch, but he didnt offer bitch enough money, so she curved him off. Days later however, she was caught mating with the Cum and toes rover Flesh (flesh didnt pay, he was just very hot). A month later Jack Frost died from over mating so bitch's father went to find new fangurls. Fung took over as alpha poopist and later Timp out screamed him. Bitch managed to out scream all the sluts in the club. She was yung for a leader, her ass and breasts not very plump as of yet, making it harder for her to sit on those that opposed her. she needed to gain some weight to over sit some fat members. She would give alarm barks whenever she saw rotten cheese, (seeing rotten cheese was traumatic after her experience with hampork) The other members didnt mind having Bitch beat the shit out of rotten cheese, rotten cheese liked it when bitch touched it. In spring, bitch had a total of six potatoes (this is a math problem to listen up) after she was tooted out by amber she ate three potates and sat on two potatoes before she returned to her pack, so thats 6 - 3 - 2 which would equal to 1. Her remaining potat was A lame'o. In elsa's days yuzzarian got sat on by an elephant, causing a rather painful death, Ash the pokemon trainer and pikachu took over. Animole was out of clothing, so she went to Zara the clothing shop for a visit to buy new heels, they ended up drinking coffee together and she tried zara's clothes on. The main thugs of the pack sat on her as punishment for buying clothes with their credit card, but still, bitch looked fabp. Later on bitch was eating her diet bars when Oreo came over and said she wanted bitch's diet bar, but bitch was a bitch, she decided to beat the crap out of oreo for trying to steal bitch's bar. The thugs of the club yelled "FIGHT FIGHT FIGHT" but eventually bitch was bout to kill oreo when they had to separate the two. Bitch will always be a bitch <3 Litters 'First litter:' April 2 of 2013: YU040, YU041, YU042, YU043, YU044 and A lame'o. Fathered by Flesh. Family Mother: Shattur Father: Yuzzarian Brothers: Baker peeta and Miles from the donut shop Sisters: Duck's beak Grandmothers: Slut and Unknown Grandfathers: Fatso and Unknown. Family Tree Category:Funny Bios